


As You Like It

by korasami



Series: Continental Ladies - Lams AU [2]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Accidentally-there Lafayette, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female John Laurens, Femme Genderfluid Alexander Hamilton, Genderbending, John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton are rolling in their respective graves, The Gay Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korasami/pseuds/korasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW continuation of "Musings of Lt. Col. Johanne Laurens". Johanne has a lot of feelings, Lafayette has a lot of embarrassment, and Alexandra has a lot of talent with her fingers.</p><p>(AU in which "Johanne" Laurens dresses as a man to enlist in the Revolutionary War.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Like It

**Author's Note:**

> This goes directly after "Musings of Lt. Col. Johanne Laurens".
> 
> I'm so ashamed of this. I can only hope all historical figures harmed in the making of this work forgive me.

"—ohn, John. Colonel Laurens!"

Johanne jumps, black ink spilling all over her hands and the letter she had been writing to her father regarding the manumission of South Carolinian slaves.

Damn.

[...]

"Oh!" the intruder says, and Johanne knows without turning who it is. "I am _so_ sorry. Here, let me help you."

"There is no rush, Alexander," Johanne tells him, smiling slightly. "And no need to apologize. It wasn't you fault."

Hamilton shakes his head in concern and makes his way to kneel next to the desk. "No, I shouldn't have charged in here like that. Here, use my cravat. Sorry, I ought to have realized you were lost in thought."

Laughing, Johanne carelessly pushes away the offered cloth, accidentally ruining it with ink in the process. "Oh, God, sorry. But—oh, maybe it is your fault. I was thinking of you when you startled me."

Perhaps, Johanne thinks, she should have been choicer with her words. Hamilton blushes a surprisingly bright pink.

"John," Hamilton stutters, "What do you mean?"

Johanne blinks. "Uh, well, you weren't the only thing—I mean, I was just thinking about my life in general, and recently you've been a big part of it, so…" Johanne trails off, her voice getting meeker as Hamilton's cheeks grew redder.

"Really?" Hamilton says softly, and Johanne cannot help but wonder who _actually_ is the woman between them.

"I guess, yeah," Johanne replies, and she's trying her hardest both to keep her voice masculine and platonic in vain. Hamilton says nothing for a moment, which is a first, and his eyes flicker between Johanne's face and the cravat he holds. Suddenly, he leans forward. Johanne has no time to be alarmed.

"You," he starts, wetting his cravat with his mouth. Johanne jumps as the cold cloth slides slowly and forcefully across his jaw away from her chin and brings her hand up to grab Hamilton's. "You have some ink on your face."

"Where?" Johanne asks, and she knows she sounds breathless and feminine but if Alexander notices, he does not let on.

Her heart is beating faster than it should be, and she hasn't felt so giddy in the presence of a man before in her life, but Alexander's face is so smooth and his eyes are so blue and his lips are so inviting—and Johanne is disgusted with herself for noticing this, and his galaxy of freckles, and his adorable lack of stubble, and the way his glorious eyelashes are fluttering gently closed, and she has never kissed a man before and she doubts Alexander expects her to have done but there he is, leaning forward, and _there are his lips_. Not quite touching her own but close enough that she can feel his warm breath against her mouth—she wonders when it parted slightly, why she didn't notice it before—and he stops moving forward, eyes not meeting Johanne's and she suspects that they're still loosely shut. Johanne knows he is waiting for her to make the first move, a silent plea of permission to do the most sinful act Alexander has most likely ever done; even if it actually was a God-granted union, Alexander didn't know that.

Perhaps this is for the best. Perhaps God had heard Johanne's prayers, or maybe her father's, and has decided to be graceful. To give Johanne a second chance. Christ, if Martha could see her now...

Alexander nudges Johanne's nose with his, drawing her out of the mind tangent. He is looking up at her now, eyes wide and heavy, and in that moment Johanne makes her final decision. She locks gazes with her friend as she slowly moves her arm from off the saturated desk and laces her fingers through Alexander's hair, loosening it. Alexander whimpers—who _whimpers_?—and it somehow reminds Johanne of Martha.

Having accepted her fate, Johanne pulls Alexander's head forward to lightly press their lips together.

Alexander's mouth feels dry and warm against her own. It's not very different than kissing a woman, Johanne thinks, except it's hard to think, because seconds after their lips press together Alexander begins to deepen their kiss. Johanne reciprocates in the only way she knows how, hoping that men and women have similar kissing preferences, and Johanne's mind quickly begins to hyperfocus.

She notices the crooked tooth in the left side of Alexander's mouth as she swipes her tongue throughout the length of it, and the gentle curve of his waist as she moves her hand to grip tight at it, and the way he moans when she tugs up on his hair to give herself a better angle. Their gaze has yet to break contact, but a sharp bite on Johanne's lower lip has her eyes rolling up with a moan. She tries not to think about how obscenely womanish the sounds she makes are, and only hopes that Alexander has enough gentlemanly decency—and that she has enough luck—for him to avoid touching her chest lest he find the bindings there.

Without breaking the kiss, Alexander stands up and pulls Johanne with him. He shoves her flat on the desk, wetting her back with the remaining ink, and positions himself so that he's straddling her thighs. Johanne notices with a small wave of relief that he does not press his crotch against her; despite no longer being in denial of her feelings regarding Alexander, she knew she would be most distraught at feeling the hardness of a manhood. Hopefully, Alexander would be gentleman enough not to attempt to sodomize her so soon.

Johanne bites back a laugh. Alexander must believe they are indulging in such sin, when in actuality…

All thought once again shuts away when Alexander's warm mouth presses a hard kiss to her jaw. The kiss turns into a suck, into a bite, whilst Johanne's breathing evolves into a craving pant. Alexander props himself over her with one hand and attempts to snake the other under her shirt, but she slaps it away. Biting hard on Johanne's earlobe in defeat, Alexander instead moves his hand to clutch possessively at her hip.

"You've got pierced ears," Alexander notes, his raspish voice making Johanne tremble. She had forgotten. "Very erotic."

Johanne blushes. "So do you," she replies, and all things else she had planned to say is stolen with a kiss. The restlessness in Alexander lets itself be heard in the multiple nips he leaves on Johanne's lips, and the hand on her hip clenches tighter. This pressure, along with the frenzied action of Alexander's clearly experienced tongue, is more than enough to send a wave of heat roll down through Johanne's body; and her knees, which had been spread open to allow for her newfound lover's ease of access, clench instinctively around Alexander's hips.

Before Johanne can undo the gesture, a fierce flash overcomes Alexander's captured-galaxy eyes. Misreading the action as one of consent, he slides to crouch down between Johanne's (admittedly, trembling) thighs. Johanne yelps when she feels him begin to tug at her belt buckle with excited fingers, both horrified at the act Alexander believes he is about to do and what he will actually end up seeing.

"Wait, no—!" Johanne cries, and, startled, Alexander jumps back. Johanne can't help but take in the sight of him. Fuzzy red hair streaked with white powder and black ink, falling out of its ribbon and halfway obscuring his eyes. Lips swollen, with dark smudges mixed against the tanned skin of his face…and Johanne really didn't remember leaving a love bite there, or there, and honestly she wasn't sure how the Colonel would hide the receipts of their indecent activities from their comrades.

"What's wrong?" Alexander asks softly, "Have you ever been with a man before?"

Johanne frowns. That wasn't why she stopped him, but she sees no harm in answering the question truthfully. "No," she replies, and props herself up onto her elbows.

"A woman, then?"

Johanne chokes. She and Alexander had discussed their extramarital pursuits with the opposite sex in great detail, slightly fabricated on her part (as far as he knew, "John Laurens" had a daughter and a wife back in England. In actuality, Martha was a widow with child and Johanne had only taken the baby as her ward when her lover was away or ill) so the question seems quite ridiculous to her ears. "Of course!"

Several moments pass between the two of them, and Johanne sees Alexander thinking like clockwork throughout the whole experience. Finally, with a careful manor of delivery, Alexander begins his speech.

"As I'm sure you've gathered, I have copious experience in matters of bedding both men and women," Alexander pauses, as if to let an already-assuming Johanne process the information. Johanne figures "John Laurens" would have realized this somewhere along the last few minutes, but remains quiet. "So, naturally, I have sinned regardless of what my sex may or may not be at any given time. I can see in your eyes that you are worried of ruining your reputation in the eyes of God by copulating with me, but..." Alexander trails off, voice starting to sound unsure.

Half wanting to verbally agree with his sentiments and half ready to reveal her secret as to why she had no such fear, Johanne sits up fully and opens her mouth to speak. Ever the gentleman, Alexander cuts her short.

"No. I won't hear anything you have to say on the matter. I have made up my mind." Alexander quickly becomes fixed on unbuttoning his undershirt, hesitation visible in every movement. Was he, perhaps, more fearful of sin than he let on? Johanne does not believe this to be the case, but one can never fully tell with a multifaceted man such as Alexander Hamilton. Here he was, the mood effectively ruined by Johanne's web of lies, shedding his clothes! (Still, Johanne, quite romantically, makes the wish that she would one day be able to interpret his wild, atypical actions.)

"There shall be no sodomy tonight," Alexander whispers, and Johanne only has a split second to be stunned by his words before he speaks again. "John, my dear John," he whispers still, although his voice has shifted from the low, accented tenor to a surprisingly soft, higher tone, though the accent still remained. "I really have no decent way to say this. And I do apologize for hiding this from you for so long. I regret to say you are not the first to learn, nor are you the first to learn in this way, but," Johanne's eyes widen as Alexander—well, Hamilton's shirt flutters to the floor. "I am, in the physical sense if not more, a woman."

Johanne, in hindsight, would roll her eyes at how obvious Hamilton's sex had been before this point. In the moment, she sees stars.

Instead of breaking down, however, Johanne begins to laugh. It is a laugh she has not released in years. Her old laugh, her real laugh, before she became John Laurens and had to force a deep chuckle whenever a humorous occasion arose. She feels free for the first time in a long time, and knows with instant certainty she can share her best-kept secret with her friend. Her friend, who's staring at her with the most perplexed expression. Hamilton rubs the sides of her obviously binded chest up and down, clearly self-conscious, and it is the look of complete vulnerability that pulls Johanne out of her giggling spell.

"My Hamilton!" Johanne says, allowing her voice to shift to its natural state of an airy Southern drawl. "Please forgive my outburst. It is just that, well," she folds her lips inward and pats her own bound chest, covered by cotton as it is. "I am a woman, too."

Hamilton blinks, looking slightly hurt. "Are you playing with me?"

"What?" Johanne asks, then grins. "No! Here, look," she quickly undoes the buttons on her own shirt, and pulls it away to reveal her flattened chest. Hamilton sucks in a quick sip of breath. "I can even—you surely know how uncomfortable wrapping breasts can be, especially when used to having them so visible as a child. Or at least I did, growing having been a proper wealthy Carolinian young woman. Oh, what was my point?" Johanne allows her vocal thoughts pause, but not long enough to permit Hamilton's entering of the conversation. "Right, breasts. Do you mind if I free them?"

Still stunned by both Johanne's confession as well as her casual attitude (as Johanne herself is), Hamilton says nothing.

"I mean, you were a centimeter away from taking John Laurens' manhood into your mouth, so I suppose a nipple or two won't hurt."

"John?" Hamilton tests. "You...?"

"Call me Johanne," she supplies as she begins unwrapping her binder. "Or just Laurens, if you'd rather."

"Johanne," Hamilton breathes, and with her slight accent she pronounces it as a melodic _Zho-ahn_ , which Johanne finds absolutely beautiful. "What a perfect name for such a perfect person."

Johanne blushes, although she has been blushing for the past several minutes and doubts Hamilton can tell the effect her words have over her.

"I see we have similar alias-choosing skills," Hamilton continues cheekily, ignoring the train of the previous mood, "For my given name is Alexandra."

"Alexandra?" Johanne repeats, and gives her a soft, crooked grin. "I quite like that."

Alexandra returns the smile. "I do not expect you to have trouble remembering, Johanne, and I hope you do try to only call me by that name when we are being intimate," (Johanne blushes deeper and this) "—or are otherwise alone. Or not alone, as I know for a fact that our esteemed Lafayette would be more than delighted to oblige us with his manly presence if we ever so desired. Although, to be quite fair, he's not the most masculine of fellows," Alexandra muses, and her lowering voice gives the impression she's speaking more to herself than to Johanne.

"Oh," Johanne looks down, biting her lip. "I do not actually fancy men, nor their…as you finely put it, manly presence."

Alexandra's blue eyes glint, and she raises an eyebrow. "And yet you were willing to be with me as Alexander?"

"Not exactly," Johanne admits, but quickly adds, "I suppose I just liked you, before, for your mind as a woman rather than your body as a man? And with you willing to give yourself to me like that—well, I was merely drawn in by the moment."

"I cannot decide whether or not to take your words as a compliment," Alexandra says, which prompts Johanne to look away at her hands still holding the ends of her bindings. "And my mind as a woman is neither here nor there; I simply have yet to decide which skin I find myself most comfortable in, as it often changes. But if what you say is true, about your attraction to me lacking its aesthetic draw, I simply must convince you otherwise."

With her words having been said, Alexandra steps forward with determination in her every muscle. She pushes an unsuspecting Johanne back down on the inky desk, only this time it's her very skin which gets marked, and kisses her as only a professional would be capable. Her hands run up Johanne's defined stomach and up to her chest, where she grips the ends of her bindings tightly.

"I hope you don't mind," Alexandra murmurs in Johanne's ear. The sound of the new-to-her voice sends lightning-shivers through her body, and Johanne feels she cannot be blamed for the way her inner thighs involuntarily clench.

"Not at all," is what she can muster in response. The shakiness in her voice, the way her breath catches once she has spoken, seems to encourage Alexandra more.

With too-steady hands, Alexandra finishes unwrapping Johanne's disguise. With every second that passes, she places a sharp nip along Johanne's collarbone, and Johanne is astounded that Alexandra is able to do anything productive to her body with all of her shaking and squirming. Once finished with her handiwork, Alexandra slowly moves her lips lower to leave a trail of love marks down the center of Johanne's smooth upper chest, purposefully ignoring her breasts for the time being. Johanne whines, lacing her still-inky fingers through Alexandra's messy hair, and it takes all of her will power not to shove the other woman's mouth where she wants it most.

"My, my," Alexandra says. She looks up and searches Johanne's eyes before continuing. "How flattering this is, your reaction to me. I knew our relationship would come to this from the moment I laid eyes on you. Of course," she adds, and Johanne's breath catches as a cold hand begins to lightly caress her bare right breast, "I never would have expected it to be quite in this way, not that any complaints are coming from this angle."

"Not for the first time," Johanne says through impatient teeth, "I believe I can think up at least three different actions to better occupy your mouth with rather than talking."

With only an acknowledging smirk as a reply, Alexandra takes Johanne's nipple into her mouth and _bites_.

"Hamilton!" Johanna gasps, her mind going white at the unexpected action. Alexandra only continues her assault—sucking hard on the areola, bittiting the pebbled pink tip, peppering kisses in little circles over the top of the breast. Each action, coupled with the nimble fingers giving attention to Johanne's other breast, covered her body in a new wave of gooseflesh. All Johanne does is try her very hardest not to make a loud noise, lest she draws attention to their lovemaking, and act as the appreciative receiver of such a talented mouth.

(Johanne does not see any reason in denying herself the hope that Alexandra will use her skills elsewhere, and that their escapades will continue indefinitely. She also does not see any shame in wanting to share her own particular talents in this field with her new lover; perhaps she would have her chance to shine in the next while, but now that she thinks about it, there really is no desire for rushing Alexandra.)

A cold breeze hits Johanne's breast as Alexandra unlatches her mouth from the well-messaged nipple to kiss her lips once more. This kiss is slower than the previous ones they had shared, softer, yet much deeper. Johanne wastes no time in turning the kiss open-mouthed, and is happy to allow Alexandra's tongue make wide dips into it. The unusual sensation of two tongues tasting one another was not new to either, but both held a certain want of learning and instruction that drove the other only to increase in passion.

Johanne places her hand feather-like on the back of Alexandra's bindings, in the back of her mind relieved to discover they were familiar. Smiling into their kiss, she begins to quickly unwrap the barrier between Alexandra's skin and her own. The lack of decent space between them makes the attempt much less sensual that she had hoped for, but she can feel Alexandra's skin pebbling in response to her touch nonetheless.

Once Johanne is finished, Alexandra wastes no time laying herself completely on top of her lover, forcing their bodies to line up like puzzle pieces. The feeling of Alexandra's smooth breasts nestled just under her own, Johanne thinks, is without a doubt Johanne's favorite feeling in the entire world. She wraps each hand around one, running her thumbs in delicate circles around the sensitive and erect nipples. Alexandra's breasts are considerably smaller than her own, but that is nowhere near a deterrent in Johanne's mind. Between slow kisses, Alexandra moans, and Johanne shivers when she feels Alexandra's hands crawl low down her back.

"Anything else you need to reveal?" Alexandra asks playfully, but her voice is strained slightly. "No hidden tail I should be concerned over?"

It is almost too much to even roll her eyes, never mind reply with something witty, but Johanne persists. "Come, now, Alexandra," she begins, but a sudden heavy hand over the fabric cloaking her pelvis halts her words with record-setting time.

"I plan on it," Alexandra confesses, "that is, of course, if you will still be up to the task when I have finished with you."

 _Oh my God_ , Johanne thinks, and Alexandra is trailing a river of wet kissing down her chest, her stomach—and now she's giving far to much attention to her naval for anything to be decent, but everything they are doing is far from decent to begin with, but Johanne cannot bring herself to give a damn because her belt buckle is sliding open. Her whole body is somehow covered in a cold sweat she didn't notice before her buttons came loose, and she does not think she had been making a sound but the chuckle Hamilton gives her before placing a harsh kiss to her abdomen draws her attention to the whispered chant of the Lord's—and Hamilton's—name in vain, and she cannot quite bring herself to care.

And then her trousers are being pried off, and the cold air hits her warm thighs—and Johanne decides she was wrong, earlier, because Alexandra's breasts are not the ultimate reincarnation on earth.

 _Her fingers are_.

That far too familiar lightning jolt of pleasure numbs Johanne's lower half. She has to bite her lips shut to keep quiet, because it's been far too long, and while she would not mind a rumor that she or Hamilton had been greatly pleasuring to a wandering woman, she figured it might be safest to keep even a false truth about their prowess to themselves.

But then again, who needs figuring when a beautiful temptress is subjecting you to sweet intercourse with her hands?

Johanne takes no measure to silence her songs of praise, which earns her a hipbone bite from Alexandra, which, in turn, earns Alexandra a tug at her hair.

"Would you prefer I stop?" Alexandra asks. Johanne doubts her sincerity, but the other woman pulls away from her after a moment of non-response. Johanne cries out in disappointment.

"Alexandra," she whines, and Alexandra shifts up to be eye-level with her. Johanne cannot help but feel slightly caged by the strong arms propped next to her shoulders. Red hair loose from Alexandra's bow falls tickles her face. Alexandra, however, looks serious.

"That was no rhetorical question, Johanne," she says, and her eyes soften when she notices Johanne's slight uneasiness. She places a kiss to Johanne's nose. "I highly value consent. When I ask if you still want my attention," she shifts so their foreheads are touching, and the tone of their conversation slips back to sensual, "you _will_ respond."

A tremble takes over from behind Johanne's neck at those words. "Y-yes, Alexandra."

A smirk in reply. "Yes, _what_?"

"Yes, I will respond." Alexandra smiles, and kisses her nose once more. "Good girl, Laurens." Johanne shivers, although she is not entirely sure why. "Now, would you like me to continue?"

"Yes," Johanne breathes, "Please."

With that, Alexandra kisses Johanne's open mouth. Johanne rolls her naked hips up to rub herself against Alexandra's trousers, and Alexandra laughs into the kiss.

"So impatient," Alexandra says, "but I do suppose I left you hanging back then."

Alexander slides off Johanne and pulls her into a sitting position. She crouches in front of the desk, adjusts Johanne's hips slightly, and sinks her head down to meet Johanne's needs without much other ado.

It takes all of Johanne's willpower not to scream. Alexandra is much more talented with her tongue than any other woman she has ever been with, which is quite a feat.

With one hand to prop her up, Johanne laces the other through Alexandra's hair, not quite directing her where to move but certainly giving the signal not to stop. Alexandra responds by licking her tongue into Johanne's entrance. Johanne moans fill the tent, and she figures anyone nearby would be able to hear, but Johanne's insides are clenching around Alexandra's tongue and _they could lose the war in an hour_ and Johanne would still have had the best day in her life. She feels she is the most fortunate woman alive.

And then, she isn't.

"Alec? Are you in—oh."

Johanne freezes. Her eyes lock with a dumbstruck Marquis de Lafayette as he stands holding the flap to the tent open.

To her horror, Alexandra doesn't stop pleasuring her. Instead, she waves a hand of acknowledgement in Lafayette's general direction, then adds two of those fingers to the mix. Johanne is panting, and Lafayette is still staring, and Alexandra is sucking with definite intent on Johanne's most sensitive spot. Johanne really does not want to orgasm with Lafayette watching, but then she is; her head drops back and her elbows give out and her body arches into Alexandra's mouth.

In the back of her mind, she hears the tent shutter closed, and she hopes vainly that Lafayette is no longer there, but she could not care less in that moment. Despite her climax, Alexandra continues to thrust fingers inside Johanne for several more seconds, allowing her to finish riding off the wave of euphoria.

After pulling away, Alexandra rolls back on her heels. She picks up her fallen cravat and places it awkwardly over Johanne's trembling thighs, then turns to face the still-there Lafayette.

"And what was that?" Alexandra asks, hands on hips, not bothering to to cover her bare chest. Lafayette, still frozen in shock, only gapes. "Well?"

Quickly moving his eyes from Johanne to Alexandra, Lafayette's face crinkles in confusion. "Colonel Laurens...?"

"Is my new lover, yes," Alexandra finishes for him. "And she is also a woman, if you had yet to notice."

Lafayette nods with closed eyes and a pinched face, and it seems to Johanne that he is questioning his sanity.

"Right." He turns to Johanne, bowing his head. "I apologize for the intrusion." His expression turns to one of distaste as he faces Alexandra once again. "Please, Alec, set up more of a warning next time. And, so you know, His Excellency is looking for the both of you."

Once he had spoken, Lafayette moves to leave.

"Oh, and Laurens?"

Johanne looks up at Lafayette, who is eyeing Alexandra with a knowing grin.

"Yes?"

Lafayette opens the tent's flap, but does not go through. His tone is blanketed with innuendo. "You are one _very_ lucky woman."

With that, Lafayette makes his exit.

Johanne frowns at Alexandra.

"What was that? Finishing me off in front of the Marquis? Honestly, Alexandra—"

Cutting her off with a kiss, Alexandra smirks. Her cheeks are flushed. "Pay no mind to him. I have seen him in worse positions, really, so this was adequate payback enough. Now," Alexandra grabs Johanne's hand and places it firmly on her backside. "Wouldn't you like to return a favor?"

"But—General Washington?"

Alexandra laughs. "I am positive Lafayette can _distract_ him for the time being. I doubt you want him seeing us in this state, either."

Johanne has no choice but to agree with the latter sentiment, and pulls Alexandra forward by the waist to express her desire.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my [Tumblr](http://www.korasami.tumblr.com/tagged/Continental+Ladies+AU).


End file.
